


Sewer Rat

by Sukuangtou



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Bullying, Family, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Kraglin, Kid Peter, Kraglin's past, Mentions of Death, Ravagers - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukuangtou/pseuds/Sukuangtou
Summary: Kraglin's feeling down, and Peter is a good little brother.





	Sewer Rat

The ship went soaring past the planets at breakneck speed, guns blaring as the firing M-ships swarmed it like wasps. Bullets and blasts bounced off the protective force field left, right and centre.

BAM!

BAM!

KABOOM!

One of the engines burst into hot red flames, smoke going crazy as the ship struggled to keep ahead of the onslaught. Systems began to fail, monitors going wild as the Captain tried to keep it under control.

WEE-WOO-WEE-WOO!

NEOOOM!

“Pete.”

And then the ship slowed to a halt, and the draw bridge was lowered. White mist poured out, and a lone figure appeared. He wore all black, and a large, ominous helmet masked his head. He slowly lifted one hand and all the other ships came to a sudden stop.

Dunnn, duuuuun, duuuuu-

“Pete, please.”

“No, please help us!” Cried one of the pilots of the M-ships. “He’s going to kill us all!”

They all screamed as they felt an invisible hand around their throats, screeching for air, all ninety seven of them. The man in black laughed. He was victor-

“Peter, stop it.”

The fantasy fell away, and Peter lowered the toy, expression falling. He was in Kraglin’s room, sat at the head of the bed. Kraglin was laid across the blankets, legs curled up, arms crossed and facing the wall. Peter sighed and kicked his feet, looking around the room. 

There was nothing to play with in here, and a lot of things he was banned from touching. Like the five knives over on the desk, all stood up in their stands, polished until they were shiny. They were important, apparently. Peter had never got the full story behind them; apart from they were something to do with Kraglin’s mother. Peter knew how that felt, having something belonging to a parent, and respected the boundary. 

There were other things, though, other _interesting_ looking things where he did not understand the ban. Like the do-hicky also on the desk, with the odd turning parts and spring. Or the item hidden under a cloth which Peter was under _no circumstances_ allowed to touch. Maybe it was a bomb for a mission. Peter hoped it was, because that would be awesome.

He fiddled with the toy in his hands. It was a mini Elector, made of plastic which had been carved by Cook in his free time. Peter and Cook got on well, and sometimes Cook would let him help in the kitchen, as long as he was not fighting dinner to stay in the pot. 

Peter began to ‘fly’ the ship about once more, manoeuvring around the bedside table and the various objects collected there. 

BOOM, BOOM, POW!

“Oh no, it’s Super-Evil-Mega-Ultra Man! He and his giant dog of doom are gonna eat us all!” The ship went zooming past the asteroid field, weaving left and right and up and down-

A cup fell to the floor, smashing loudly against the metal floor.

“Pete!” Kraglin scolded sharply.

“Sorry!” 

Kraglin sighed, keeping his back to the child. He seemed tired, worn, and Peter wonded if there were dark circles under his eyes. Peter’s shoulders sank downwards.

“Pete, why are you here?” Kraglin sounded like he was at breaking point, “Don’t you have anywhere else to be?”

Putting the ship carefully down on the table, Peter watched his legs swing. He nibbled at his lip.

“What did Glick say to you?”

Kraglin stiffened, and Peter could see his fisted hand tightening.

“Nothin’, Pete.”

“Oh.” Peter stopped kicking his legs and laid out onto the bed, flat on his back and staring up at the piping which snaked the ceiling. “Glick has said things to me before.” Kraglin glanced over his shoulder.

“Really? What did he say?”

“Said I wasn’t going to survive my first months here,” Peter ran his finger over the flame symbol stitched on his jacket chest, “Said Yondu would use me for bait for some really exotic monster that would make them a lot of money. Or that something would take me in the night and no one would know.”

Kraglin turned over onto his other side, and Peter could see his eyes were red but his face was dry. 

“Is that why you suddenly began sleeping in my bed?”

Peter moved onto his side, so he was facing Kraglin.

"Yeah."

“Aw, Pete,” Kraglin wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer, “Don’t listen to Glick, he’s an idiot.”

“Glick the Prick.”

Kraglin snorted.

“You got that right, but don’t let Yondu hear you say that.” He rubbed Peter’s back, “But seriously, ignore him. Ain’t nothing on this ship gonna grab you in the night, and Yondu won’t use you for bait. You and I both know he has a soft spot for you.”

“And you,” Peter added, “He likes you a lot, I watch him.”

“Well,” Kraglin seemed to go a little blue cheeked, “I’ll take your word for it. But Yondu won’t let anything happen to you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah.” Peter buried his head into Kraglin’s chest, sighing. He spoke up again after a moment. “What _did_ Glick say to you?”

“Pete…”

“Tell me.”

Kraglin took a deep breath, and began to run a hand through Peter’s hair as he talked.

“He cornered me in the engine room, said I was worthless and to go back to the sewers.”

“But you’re from the mines?” Peter frowned.

“I know. But he was being a jerk, I guess. Asked if my mother had dumped me there intentionally, or flushed me down the toilet as a baby.”

Peter winced. Kraglin rarely talked about his past, if at all. What Peter knew was just snippets he had picked up, and looking for meaning behind Kraglin’s words. Going by the language Kraglin sometimes used, he believed that Kraglin’s mother was dead, and had a feeling that Kraglin had been there to see it. Peter…Understood.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, “That must have hurt.” Kraglin chuckled, and it sounded wet. He continued to run a hand through Peter’s hair.

“Ain’t your fault Pete, it was Glick the Prick.” His voice was soft and thick.

“I was there when my Mom died too.” Kraglin went stone still, “She wanted me to take her hand…But I didn’t. I froze. I don’t know why.” He nuzzled his head further into Kraglin’s chest, “It feels horrible, watching and knowing you can’t do anything.”

“I…”

“That Glick knows nothing, he’s stupid. My mother loved me,” They made cookies to take when they visited his grandparents, she would read him stories, they would dance around the living room together, singing loudly, “And I know yours did too, ‘cause that what mothers do.”

He was suddenly engulfed by strong shaking arms, and he felt splashes of warm against his hair. Kraglin’s breath hitched and he muffled what may have been a sob. Peter cuddled back and did not comment on it, enjoying the warmth of another person. His mother used to hold him like this, when he was upset about her being sick.

“Pete…” Kraglin started, swallowing a large gulp of air.

“You’re not from the sewers, ok? You smell far too nice to be from the sewers.” 

Kraglin chuckled.

“I…Ok, Pete, I’m not from the sewers.” He agreed, his voice wobbly. 

They held each other, neither wanting to let go. Eventually Kraglin’s breathing evened out until it was calm, and he pulled away a little so the hug was less intense. Peter traced the patterns of Kraglin’s arm tattoo with his eyes. He knew it meant something. Was it was a tribal tattoo? Peter will make sure ask later. Maybe Yondu would let him get one too.

Kraglin reached up and dried his eyes before shooting him a grin.

“So,” He said, sounding better, “What happens with Super-Evil-Mega-Ultra Man and his giant dog of doom?”

Peter grinned, and grabbed his ship.

“Well…”

Yondu peered in halfway through the epic saga of Banana Split Guy versus Super-Evil-Mega-Ultra Man’s even eviler twin, Big-Boom-Explosion Girl. As he went unnoticed, he decided to leave the youngsters to it.

And if they ‘accidentally’ left a man behind at the next planet, well that was one less person to feed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kraglin’s younger in this one, maybe late teens early twenties? I’ll leave it up to you. Also blushing Kraglin was more a ‘Boss noticed me’ thing rather than romantic, I only say this because, again, Kraglin is younger in this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Please drop by a comment!


End file.
